The Dead Can't Rest
by The Night Lord
Summary: Legacy of Kain&Resident Evil crossover. Based on the Resident Evil movie. Kain is resurrected by the Tvirus, along with Raziel and they team up with Alice to survive the horrors of the Hive. FINISHED
1. Kain vs Janos: I am Alice

**Okay, this is based on the Resident Evil movie, so…um…yeah, just work with me**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kain slammed into the small rock bunch, scattering them everywhere, as his body came down, the Soul Reaver flying out his hand. Janos Audron floated down, his eyes blazing green, as Kain slowly got up and coughed out some blood

"Even though you have great powers, you are no match for me"

"We'll see"

Ever since Raziel had been absorbed into the Reaver and the battle with the Elder God, Kain had been pursuing Janos, who was possessed by the Hylden Lord. He knew from his earlier experience with Janos what will happen. Janos would be imprisoned and used to power a great weapon, designed to wipe out the humans and vampires, leaving only the Hyldens to survive. Kain's younger self would be defeated and unconscious for the next two hundred years. The elder Kain couldn't let that happen, even if he was changing time. Janos strode towards him, a smug smile on his face

"Give it up Kain"

"Vae Victis, suffering to be conquered. And I will not allow myself to be conquered"

The Soul Reaver flew through the air into Kain's outstretched talons. The eyes glowed a bright yellow, as lightning gathered on the blade. Kain lunged forward and sliced downwards on Janos, leaving a huge cut and releasing the bolts from the blade. The area exploded, leaving a large hole in the ground and sending Kain and Janos through the air. Janos opened his wings and caught the air, drifting down to earth. Kain, however, wasn't so lucky. He struck a small pinnacle, smashing through it and sliding along the ground on his back. Spitting out some blood, he slowly got up, picking up the Reaver as he went

"My God, Kain, you have gone soft"

"Try this out for size"

Blue energy began to run up and down the blade. The eyes glowed a dark, eerie blue, as energy gathered on the blade, creating a bright light. Janos shielded his eyes. Kain lunged forward, flying through the air, Soul Reaver aimed at Janos. At the last second, Janos threw an energy ball, striking Kain in the chest. He was blown back and landed, as the Reaver touched the ground

"Oh no"

BOOM!

The energy was expelled, ripping throughout the landscape, blasting a massive hole in the ground and shooting Janos out into the sky. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left of Kain, except for the Reaver and a few pieces of ripped material

"What a waste. I enjoyed killing you Kain and can't wait to kill you again in a few years from now"

Laughing madly, Janos turned and flew from the site

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Slowly, her bluey green eyes opened. She had no idea where she was, until the drops of water fell on her. Looking around, she saw that she was in the shower and that she was on the ground, the shower curtain around her body. Getting up, the woman put on a bathrobe, before going out of the bathroom. She had entered a bedroom, before going to the chest-of-draws. The woman looked at photos standing on top. She couldn't remember the events that were happening in the photos. There was one of her getting married to an unknown man. Opening the draws, she found a draw full of weapons, protected by a security code. Having no idea what the code was, she closed the draw and turned to the bed. On the bed, was a red dress with a side cut over the right leg. The woman got changed and went out into the hallway, trying to make sense of where she was and who she was. She had no idea of what happened before she woke up in the shower. Well, obviously she was having a shower, but what about before that? Before she could explore more, someone took her down from behind

"What the…?"

"Shh"

The woman twisted around and saw a man holding her down. He was wearing a blue shirt and black slacks, while his dark hair was combed upwards

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm Matt"

Bright light flooded the room from an open door. Both Matt and the woman turned to the source, as several people in combat gear ran in. two ripped Matt from the woman, before placing him in handcuffs, as another person picked the woman up and took her over to a door

"Do you know who you are?"

The woman shook her head. The man sighed. He placed her on one side of the door, as his team came over. The leader took his mask off. The woman saw that he was a black man with deep brown eyes with little hair. Looking around, she saw two women and several men coming in, one of them holding Matt by his arm

"We're taking you down here," said the leader

He entered in a code to the security pad, before the door opened. He went in first, followed by his team, the woman and Matt. The woman had no idea where she was going or what was about to happen, but she knew one thing. Her name was Alice

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**There we go, Kain accidentally killed himself and Alice has been taken somewhere. So where does this all lead to? In the next chapter**


	2. The Hive

**Here's more on the story**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_Four hours earlier…_

"He's nearly complete"

The two scientists stepped back to admire their work. In the tube of water, floated a body of a man. His skin was pale white, as white as his snow-white hair. He was connected to many cords and plugs, holding him in the water

"If only we had means of bringing him to life"

"Just be thankful we recreated him"

"And gave him a few enhancements"

The second scientist placed the Soul Reaver on the bench, along with a long-sleeved shirt, pants, gauntlets, greaves and a breastplate

"The items are ready for when he awakens"

"If he awakens"

"What can we use?"

"I have no idea, yet"

Suddenly, the hazard lights start flashing, as all the doors locked up. The scientists tried to open the door, but to no avail

"What's going on? We're in here!"

The first scientist looked up. He could see some sort of gas escaping through the air vent

"What's that?"

"Oh shit. Hey, open up, we're in this room, goddamn it!"

The gas started to spread throughout the room. The second scientist tried to open the door with the security pad, but the door remain closed

"Come on, what is wrong with you?"

The gas entered their system and traveled throughout their entire body. The second scientist began choking on the gas and collapsed, convulsing from the effects taking place. The first scientist fell on his knees and turned to his creation. What he noticed made him smile. Kain's chest was moving in and out slowly, but he was breathing

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_Now..._

Alice surveyed the carriage. Matt was in the corner, still handcuffed, guarded by two men. The leader was guarding her, along with a tough-looking woman named Rain

THUD!

The team swiveled around, their guns raised

"Kaplan, open the door"

The man named Kaplan opened the door, as a man fell through

"Who the hell?"

The leader picked him up and held him against the wall. The man's eyes flickered open, before closing again, as he took in deep breaths

"Are you okay?"

The man nodded

"What is your name?"

"Spencer"

"Hey One, should we tell her about what we're doing?"

One turned to look at Alice

"Do you know why we have you here?"

"No"

"The mansion you were staying at has a train that goes down to the Hive, an organization that works deep under Raccoon City"

"What happened?" asked Matt

"Four hours ago, the head of the Hive, Red Queen, went homicidal. She closed all the doors and killed everyone inside"

"What?"

"So now we're going in to shut her down and then reboot her"

"We're nearing the stop now"

The train slowed down, before coming to a stop completely. Everyone got out, with Matt, Alice and Spencer between the team, as One led them away to the stairs

"Kaplan, JD"

Kaplan and another man came forth, before working on the security pad. The door opened and the team entered. Alice looked back at the train, before following Rain into the Hive. As she entered, she felt an unease foreboding around her. She felt that they shouldn't be here and that they should go and leave the Hive alone. But Alice had no-one to tell this about, so she kept it to herself. With one last look at the station, Alice entered the Hive

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**So what do you think? Alice and the team go into the Hive and Kain is breathing. Where is all going to? Please review and you shall find out**


	3. Awakening: Laser Room

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_Two hours earlier…_

Pain, weakness, hunger…

"_Vae Victus…Conscience, you dare to speak to me about conscience…Toss of the coin…You're a little premature…"_

Kain twitched. He was still unconscious, but some memories were coming in

"_You almost had me there…Alas, poor Nupraptor…Stay back, or I'll send you to Hell, spirit…So I left, forced to the road…Nothing is free, not even revenge…"_

Kain's body convulsed at the memories. He remembered the first time he tasted blood and enjoyed it, the agony of being killed and the cold air of vampiric rebirth. Many powers had entered his body; he had created six vampire lieutenants, the feeling of a soul-devouring sword in his hand

"_Raziel, the Abyss has been too unkind…Moebius foretold mine a millennium ago…Do you think the Sarafan were noble?...What the hell?...It is time…" _

"_What is the meaning of these things? What's happening? Where am I?"_

The memories felt like they were pounding inside his brain, trying to burst out and cause a downpour, infecting everyone of his life. His body struggled to cope with these visions

"_You hold the only weapon that could kill me…I don't wish for you to be imprisoned…In that case, you best burrow deep…If you wish…Listen to reason, Raziel…"_

"_Who is Raziel? And who is Moebius? What is going on here?"_

"_You are no match for me…"_

That wasn't his voice, he knew. It was someone else, someone with flashing green eyes, surrounded by his large, feathered wings

"_I will not allow myself to be conquered…"_

"_What was happening there?"_

The answer soon came. A sword's blade touching the ground, discharging all it's energy, creating an explosion. The person with green eyes was smiling menacingly, but he knew that it was his hand holding the sword, not the person's

"_Did I die? Then how can I remember all this? Is this what death is like, reliving all my memories? It can't be possible. I must be alive"_

Kain's body struggled, as if he was trying to awaken from a bad dream or trying to escape from something holding him back. But the only thing holding him back was his reluctance to wake up. His body won. Slowly, his golden eyes opened, seeing the new world. The first thing he saw was that he was floating under water

"_I can't be underwater, I'll burn. But I'm not burning. How is that possible?"_

Kain broke out of the cords, before punching the glass. A small crack appeared. Kain punched again, making the crack bigger and creating small cracks. Kain punched again and again, until trickles of water slipped through the broken glass. With one last punch, Kain broke through the tube, letting all the water out and depositing himself on the ground. He breathed in the fresh air, before removing the remaining plugs out of his body

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The team, Alice, Matt and Spencer made their way down the hallway, before coming out into a small room. Tanks of water sat against the wall, as One spied a door

"Come on"

When they reached the door, they paused, waiting for Kaplan and JD to open the door

"What the fuck!"

Alice spun around. One team member had jumped away from a tank as if it was electrified. And she could see why. The body of a woman was floating in the water

"Poor bitch," said Rain

"Door's open," announced Kaplan

"Let's keep going"

They all past through the door. As they left, something happened that they knew would be impossible for a dead person. The eyes fluttered open

"What is this place?" asked Spencer

"This is the Dining Room B," answered One

"Really," said Matt, "doesn't look like a dining room"

Metal boxes stood upright everywhere, as pipes and other junk littered the walls. Matt stood back with Rain and JD, while Alice and Spencer were together, as One, Kaplan and another team member approached the door. Alice shivered

"Here, take my jacket," offered Spencer

"No thanks"

"Come on"

Alice smiled and accepted the jacket, pulling it close around herself. Matt, meanwhile, had spied the keys on JD's belt. Slowly and quietly, he turned around, before reaching for the keys. His fingers were just touching them, when…

"Alright team, let's continue"

Matt let out a sigh of frustration as JD walked away. They entered a room, where a computer sat on a table in the middle of the room. A door stood opposite them

"Kaplan, open the door," ordered One

Kaplan got on and started to hack through the defense systems. The door opened. One approached the door cautiously, before entering. Two team members followed him into the hallway, where the walls seemed to reflect something. One reached the other door and with a small gadget, opened it slowly. Kaplan typed quickly, trying to keep the doors open and the defenses down. Suddenly…

"Oh shit! No!"

The words 'WEAPON SYSTEM ACTIVATED' flashed across the screen. The two doors closed, trapping One and his two members in the room

"Get them out," ordered Rain

"I'm trying"

Kaplan typed furiously, trying to deactivate the weapon system. Alice went to the door and looked in. A blue laser beam appeared, stretching from one wall to the other. Slowly, it moved towards the team members

"Get them out, now!" yelled Rain

"I'm trying, but she's not budging," protested Kaplan

"Hurry up," cried Alice

"I can't. The Red Queen. She's locked them in. I can't get them out"

Alice turned back to the door. One and the man dropped, as the beam shot overhead, slicing the man's fingers on his right hand off

"Look out," cried One

It was too late. The laser beam had sliced through the woman's neck. Alice watched in horror, as a red line appeared around her neck, before her head slid off, followed by her body

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Cliff-hanger, I know. I also know that many Resident Evil fans would have seen this movie and know what happens next, but just work with me here please. It's the basis for the story. And more on Kain soon, but until then, please review**


	4. The Red Queen

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

One and the man got up. The laser was gone. It reappeared, this time, heading at their feet. Kaplan keep typing, hoping to override the system and stop it. One jumped. So did the man. So did the laser beam. It sliced through the man, leaving behind two neat halves. Once grabbed onto the ceiling and pulled himself close, avoiding the beam, before dropping down after it disappeared. Kaplan was close now. He was getting there. Not soon enough however. The laser beam appeared again. One got ready, deciding what to do. Suddenly, the laser transformed into a lattice of lasers

"Shit"

Kaplan worked frantically. Rain was getting annoyed

"What's taking so long?"

The lattice started to slice into One's skin, before coming out through his body

"Got it," cried Kaplan

The words 'WEAPON SYSTEM DEACTIVATED' now flashed across the screen

Alice watched as One's body fell apart into a pile of flesh

"Too late," she said

Kaplan's smile disappeared. He had stopped the weapon, but it was too late. His leader now lay dead in the corridor. Alice stepped back as the door opened

"Come on guys, we're gonna finish her now," said Rain

She took the lead, followed by Matt, Alice, Kaplan, Spencer and JD. The door opened and the team entered the room of the Red Queen. A hologram of a young girl made of red lasers appeared

"That is the Red Queen, based on the boss' daughter," said Kaplan

"What are you doing here?" asked the Queen

"We're here to shut you down," announced Rain, "then reboot you"

"You don't understand"

"Understand what? You killed our leader and you're saying we don't understand"

"I had to shut down all the doors to keep everyone in"

"What is she talking about?" asked Matt

Kaplan was in the process of placing a large box in the Queen's system

"What is that?" asked Alice

"It's like a computer. We'll use it to shut her down, then reboot her"

"You don't understand"

"We understand this," said Rain, motioning to the small computer

"But you don't understand this. You're all going to die"

Kaplan flicked a switch. The Red Queen disappeared, as the lights went out

"Three…two…one"

He flicked the switch again. The lights turned on. Kaplan removed the computer and placed it into his bag, before grabbing his gun

"Let's go, now"

"What's the rush?" asked Spencer

"We only had three hours to get in, fix up the Queen and get out," answered JD, "we've wasted half an hour, so let's go"

Together, they left the chambers, not knowing what they have just done

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_Half an hour earlier…_

Kain got up, his head buzzing with all his memories. Over a millennium of undead life, before leading to his death with Janos. He now knew who Raziel and Moebius were. Raziel was once his firstborn 'son' and Moebius was one of his enemies. Kain looked around and spied something familiar. The Soul Reaver, lying on a table nearby. Kain picked it up and felt the strange sensation, the feeling of vampire and sword reunited once again. Kain put the Reaver down, before getting dressed. Clipping the breastplate on last, Kain placed the Reaver on his back, before approaching the door. He had no idea how to get out. The lights went off, as the door opened. Smiling, he left the room, before deciding to go right. He didn't know where he was going, but he decided to find a way out. The lights turned on. Doors closed and computers turned on. What had happened? Kain turned left and entered a hallway. He could voices, but they weren't echoes of his past. There were people in this building. Kain followed the voices to a dark room, where boxes stood upright and junk littered the wall. A woman appeared, wearing strange clothing and holding an unfamiliar item. She was approaching another person who had their back turned

"Come on, let's go," she was saying

Kain breathed in deeply. And he caught a scent. One that he knew. Zombie. The person turned around and bit down into her hand. The woman broke away, before raising the item. A rapid sound was emitted, as the zombie was knocked back

"_Interesting weapon. I'll be wary of that"_

Three men and a woman entered. Kain noticed the second woman. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and was wearing a low cut red dress, that was torn off to one side

"_Very pretty, but what would her blood be like?"_

"What happened?"

"I find someone"

"And you shot him?"

"She was crazed. She bit me"

Out the corner of his eye, Kain spied something moving. What he saw was surprising. Zombies were heading towards the humans. The humans spied them and raised their weapons, before shooting. One zombie went down, but got back up again. One man fell down. His hands were behind his back and he seemed to trying to unlock them. A zombie headed for him, but he unlocked his hands, as the blonde woman dragged him away. They left through one door. Kain decided to follow. Sneaking around past the team, he slipped through the door, following Alice and Matt

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Kain is following Alice and Matt, while the team is shooting zombies. What will happen when Kain meets Alice?**


	5. Alice meets Kain

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Alice took Matt down the small hallway into a room. She looked around, before going into another room. What she saw wasn't very pretty. A dog stood in the centre of the room. But it looked like it had been skinned, its flesh and blood showing through the bones. Alice ran into another room and closed the door, as the dog slammed against it. Alice turned around and saw several dogs looking bloodthirsty at her

"Oh no"

The dogs charged at her, but someone landed in front of her, before drawing his sword and slashing wide, cutting down two dogs, before slicing one dog in half, then spinning around and killing the last two dogs. Alice stared at him in amazement. He had pale white skin, while his hair was snow-white. He was wearing dark armour, while his sword looked nothing like anything she seen before. The blade was curved in many places, making it look sinister. The man stared at Alice, a hungry look in his eyes

"Blood…"

He lunged, but Alice dodged him, before running up the wall, into the corner and jumping off. She kicked him in the head, knocking him down. The man faced her and hissed, showing off two long, delicate fangs

"What the hell are you?"

"Blood…"

The man lunged again, but Alice kicked him in the groin, before kicking his sword away. He started to rise, before going down under her snap kick

"Who are you?"

"I am Kain, the Scion of Balance and I demand your blood sacrifice"

"You're a vampire?"

"Have been for a couple of millenniums"

"How long have you been in here?"

"For a couple of hours now. I awoke in a tank of water"

Alice thought this over. This Kain could help her get out, but he was a vampire

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can help us get out of here, then I'll offer you blood when you need it"

Kain thought about this deal. He would rather kill her and satisfy himself, before getting out, but she was offering her blood

"But from the wrist only"

"_That stuffs me up"_

"Okay human, I accept the deal. But I need blood now if I'm to help you"

Alice searched around, before returning to the room where she left Matt. He was searching through a desk. What he didn't know, was that was a zombie coming up behind him. Alice picked a book up and race over to the female zombie, before striking her in the head, knocking her down. Matt looked at her

"Did you know her?"

"She was my sister"

"I'm sorry"

Alice rummaged through the draws, before finding a piece of string. Returning to Kain, she tied the string beneath her elbow, before pumping her fist, bringing all the blood together. She offered her wrist and winced in pain as Kain bit down. Once he drank his fill, he resumed his full height. As she held her wound shut, Alice was surprised at how high he stood, the strength and feeling of power returning to his body. Kain picked up the Reaver and placed it on his back, before helping Alice to her feet and removing the string

"Let's go"

Matt came running in and saw Kain, taking a step back

"It's okay, he'll be helping us"

Cautiously, he followed Kain and Alice back into the room, where the team were fighting the zombies. Rain emptied her gun and began to reload

"Who's got ammo? I'm running out"

"We need to get out of here, fast," cried JD

He ran over to the door to the train station and tried to open it, but it remained closed

"What's going here?"

Spencer was standing nearby, but didn't answer. Kain drew the Reaver and approached two zombies. They lashed out, but he dodged their hands, slicing them off, before chopping one zombie in half down the middle and decapitating the second zombie

"Where did you find this guy?" asked Rain

"He found us," answered Alice, still holding her wound

"What is the damn code of this thing?" asked JD

"1833582013," answered Spencer

JD pressed in the code. The door opened. And a crowd of zombies were there to greet him. They started to drag him in screaming. Rain and Alice ran over, trying to get him back, as a few zombies sank their teeth into his flesh. A zombie went for Alice, who kicked it back, as Rain punched a zombie. Spencer closed the door

"Guys, we still have a problem," said Matt

The zombies were getting closer

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Rain

"Back the way we come," suggested Kaplan

"But that's the Red Queen's chambers," protested Matt, "there's no way out from her"

The zombies were getting closer. Kain extended one hand. A zombie was lifted up into the air, as if being held by hooks, before getting thrown back into the wall by nothing

"How did you do that?" asked Rain

"Something called telekinesis"

Alice grabbed Kaplan's bag, before taking out the small computer

"Come on, we're getting answers"

Turning away from the zombies, they headed back towards the chambers of the Red Queen

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Kain's met Alice, they've reunited with the team and now they're heading for the Red Queen. We all know what's going to happen next, don't we?**


	6. Details about Kain: escape

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Everyone filed into the chambers, as Alice placed the computer into the Queen. She soon appeared in the middle of the room

"What are you doing back here?"

"Getting answers or we fry you," answered Alice

Kain stayed back and watched, fascinated by the Queen, dancing amongst the lasers

"What were those things out here?" asked Kaplan, "they were wearing the coats and badges to show _they _worked here"

"Four hours ago, there was a problem. A virus escaped from the containment lab, spreading throughout the Hive though the ventilation shaft. I had to close all doors down and lock them. Everyone in here was trapped, as I couldn't allow them out"

"What is this virus?" asked Rain

"It's called the T-virus, nearly impossible to kill or destroy"

"What does it do?" asked Alice, now getting annoyed

"It can enter a dead body and reanimate the dead cells, as in death, the body is still alive; hair and nails still grow. When the dead body comes to life, it does the basic thing"

"Feed," finished Kain

Alice turned back to the Queen

"A bite or even a scratch from one of these things will transmit the virus and soon, you become one of them," continued the Queen

Rain stared at her bandaged hand, the blood seeping through

"How do we kill these things?" asked Alice

"Even though they are living dead, thegood blow to the head will do. Also, a sharp blow to the vertebrae in the neck will also kill them"

"That's easy," said Kaplan

Alice noticed that Matt was still quiet, having not said a word since entering the room

"Okay, what happened to me?" asked Kain, "how did I get here?"

"We had read about you, Kain. We sent scientist out to search for you. They found Nosgoth and continued looking, but all that was found of you, was your sword and body tissue, dried blood and dead flesh. It was obvious that you had died. We took all these materials back to our base and whilst carrying out experiments, we discovered that your blood was the most potent," said the Queen, "we used your blood to reconstruct your body from scratch. Though it wasn't easy. We spent three years on you, but we didn't know how to bring you to life. We called you Subject 081"

"But about the water?" continued Kain, "we vampires burn in water and only my fourth-born son Rahab was able to overcome it"

"Do you think we are stupid?" asked the Queen, "we changed your DNA around, rendering you protected against water and fire. We even heightened your senses a small bit and enhanced your physical capabilities"

"But how did he come to life and not be one of them?" asked Spencer, speaking for the first time since JD's death

"When the virus escaped, it brought him to life, as it reanimates dead cells"

"But I already had a soul," said Kain

"So you still kept your mind, and was just resurrected, not reanimated"

"Well, thank you and we'll go now," said Matt

"You cannot go back that way"

"Where can we go then?" asked Rain

"There is a way, through the sewers. It can take you to the outside"

"Where exactly are the sewers?" asked Spencer

A light appeared, shining on a small area. Alice and Rain went over and opened the trapdoor, which led to the sewers

"Let's go guys," said Alice

One by one, they left the chambers and went down into the sewers

As soon as they were gone, the Queen turned her view to another room. This one had a tank with someone inside. His bat-like wings floated in the water, as he kept himself close together. The Queen began to open the tank

"Releasing Subject 083: Raziel"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Rain and Kaplan led the team, their guns raised and ready. Kain was at the rear, the Soul Reaver in his hand, while Alice, Spencer and Matt were in the middle

"Alright, let's be careful guys"

Huge grates blocked off some passages, but there were some that were open. Alice stopped

"What?"

Kain listened with his heightened hearing. Scraping sounds were coming from the passages. The sounds soon became clear

"They're here," he cried out

Hordes of zombies battered against the grates. The passages that were opened led some zombies into the sewers, but Kain cut them down. Everyone started to run, but zombies were coming at them from the front. Alice walked forward, as everyone stopped

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Rain, before shooting one in the head

A zombie lashed out at Alice. She parried him with a fist to the jaw, before kicking him in the chest, pushing him back, and then kicking another zombie in the head. His head slammed into the wall from the blow, before dropping. Kain decapitated a zombie, spun around and sliced another one open, as Kaplan and Rain filled other zombies with lead. Alice grabbed a zombie by the head and snapped his neck, before snap-kicking a zombie in the chin, snapping his neck, as his head flung backwards. Kain sliced a zombie in half, before concentrating on a grate. It moved a little

"Come on you…" he growled

The grate flew out of its place and slammed into the horde coming at him, postponing their attack and knocking them down, killing a few. Grates were starting to break open from the force of zombies trying to get in. Kaplan and Rain dropped a few more zombies, before joining Alice in her onslaught, breaking necks. Spencer and Matt both punched a couple of zombies coming in from the sides, as Kain spun around and threw a small cross. It had blades on all sides, as red energy appeared between the blades. It shot through a zombie's chest, leaving a gaping hole. The zombie took one step and fell apart in a pile of flesh and bones. Kain grinned and noticed a passage that wasn't filled with zombies

"I found a way out"

He went in, followed by Spencer, Matt and Alice. Kaplan stopped and turned back to Rain, who was standing in one place

"Come on," he said

He saw what Rain was looking at. JD had made his way to the front. But he looked different. There was blood on his face and he had a distant look in his eyes

"JD," whispered Rain

JD lunged forward and sank his teeth into her neck. She cried out in pain, pushing him away and shooting him in the head, before following the others into the passage. Kain led them to a large room filled with zombies

"That's just perfect," moaned Spencer

"Look at that," pointed out Matt

A pipe ran from one side to the other, out of reach of the zombies

"Well, that's our only way, so let's go," said Kain

"What if we fall off?" asked Spencer

Kain looked at him, before answering,

"Tough luck, you fall, you die, and it's your own fault"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Nice isn't he? That's all I can say about Kain, apart from the fact that he's cool. But please review and find out what happens to the team (Like we don't know already)**


	7. Meeting an old friend: 'Bad girl'

**Now where did we leave off? Oh here, about to go on a pipe over zombies**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kain stepped out onto the pipe, keeping his balance on the small pipe. Spencer and Matt followed. Alice, Rain and Kaplan arrived and went out. Slowly, they made their way over the zombies, who were trying to reach them

"Keep trying you motherfuckers, you ain't getting us," said Kaplan

CREEAK

"What was that?" asked Matt

Kain looked up. The wires holding the pipes were stretching under the strain

"Now what?"

"We hurry up, that's now what"

Quickly, but cautiously, they went along the pipe. Kain reached the other side, getting into the air vent. Alice stepped off. Kaplan was about to step off, but something happened

SNAP

The wires broke. Kaplan and the pipe plummeted down. He fell off and struggled towards the pipe, which was lying at an angle. A zombie fell down and bit him on the ankle. He cried out and kicked the zombie off, before climbing onto the pipe. The others were out of reach. There was no way he could reach them

"Go"

"We're not going without you," said Alice

"Just go"

Kain couldn't really care less. He wanted out and that's what he was doing

"Hey Kain, can't you help him?" asked Matt

"Nope"

"Okay then"

"Go will you"

Alice and Spencer left. Matt and Rain lingered, before following. Kaplan drew his handgun and unloaded it, checking the magazine capacity. One bullet remained

"That's lucky"

Kain found a ladder leading to an opening. He climbed out, followed by Matt and Rain. Alice was the last to climb. As she placed her foot on the bottom rung, a gunshot rang out. When no more came, she feared the worst: Kaplan had committed suicide. She climbed out and noticed Kain was breathing in deeply. She went over

"What are you doing?"

"We're not alone"

Alice looked around, but she could only see the humans and Kain, who had the Reaver raised, ready for an attack. It came, like a shadow, leaping out of the darkness, a blade of spectral energy clashing against Kain's sword. He grabbed the arm holding the blade and swung the person onto the ground. And recognition struck him like a bullet

"Raziel?"

"In the flesh"

"But you were absorbed, I seen it. This isn't possible"

"Well, if I'm here, then obviously its possible"

Kain let him get up. Raziel folded his bat-like wings close to his body, which glowed in the darkness, as it was so pale. His black hair blended in with the dark, while his golden eyes glared out from his hair. He surprised Alice

"Who is this?"

"This is Raziel, my firstborn son and favourite lieutenant"

"Until you executed me"

"But you know why I did it?"

"Yes, I do"

"Now that's over, what are you doing?"

"I was sent here to 'kill' some humans, but I'm not so sure"

"So you're not going to kill us?" asked Alice

"Let me think about it. Nope, though Kain might"

"How?"

"Duh, he's a vampire"

"You know Raziel, I can feed without killing"

"Let's just go," said Matt

He was tired from the running and of Kain and Raziel's talk

"I want to get out of here," said Spencer

"When I get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is get laid," smiled Rain

"You need a cleanup first," said Spencer

"Let's keep going. The sooner we hurry, the quicker we can get out of here," said Raziel

"Do you know how to get out?" Alice asked him

"Not really"

"Who cares, we'll continue," said Kain

He took the lead, his albino skin glowing in the dark. Raziel leaned closer to Alice

"He's like that, so don't worry about it"

The group carried on, despite losing Kaplan. They left the dark room and entered a hallway. As they past a room, Alice stopped. The others turned around

"What are you doing?" asked Rain

Alice didn't answer. She was staring into the room, which had water coming up to the stairs. There was a small steel door in the wall. Memories came back at Alice. She knew what was in that room

"The antivirus"

"What?"

"The antivirus is in this room"

"Antivirus for what? This virus?" asked Rain

"Yes"

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Raziel

"You weren't around at the time," said Spencer, "you wouldn't know"

"You know, I hate you already," argued Raziel

"Enough," said Kain, "for you, Raziel, the T-virus is what brought us to life"

"And why are we getting an antivirus thingy?"

"Because Rain is infected and if we don't give it to her, she becomes one of them"

"You mean those dead looking guys?"

"Yes"

"They're called-"

"Raziel, I know what they are called," said Kain

He watched as Alice opened the door. Mist seeped out, as she searched inside

"It's not here"

Rain collapsed onto the stairs, broken. She had a chance to be saved, but that chance was gone. Spencer drew a handgun

"That's because I have it"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rain

Memories had come back to Spencer. He now remembered what had happened before he ended up on the train. How he had taken the antivirus to the T-virus away. How he had released the virus and left before the Queen closed the Hive down and killed everyone inside

"I had the antivirus. It's on the train, not even three feet from where you all were"

Kain started towards Spencer, but he pointed the gun at him. Kain stopped

"Don't think about it, vampire. I'll shoot you"

Kain wasn't too worried. He had noticed a female zombie rise out of the water behind Spencer and headed towards him. He smiled. The zombie bit Spencer on the neck. He yelped, spun around and shot her in the head. Alice started for him, but he turned back

"Don't. I might need the bullets still"

He looked at Alice, a look of happiness and pity in his eyes

"I'm missing you already"

Keeping the gun on everyone, he left the room and locked it.

"Yeah, I definitely hate him now," said Raziel

Then, came the Red Queen's voice,

"I've been a bad girl"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Hee hee, how funny. I think so. Raziel's alive and we might see him in the Spectral Realm. Maybe, I'll think about it. Also, what will happen to Spencer will be revealed**


	8. Back at the Train Station

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Spencer made it down to the train. He leaned behind one of the carriages and pulled out a case. Opening it, he smiled when he saw the vials of antivirus. He took one out, before tying a cord above his elbow and pumping his fist. He aimed the needle at the raised vein. Touching it slightly, he was about to inject it, when something stopped him. He wasn't alone in the train station. He put the antivirus down and picked up his gun. There was nothing anywhere. Just him. A rasping sound came from behind. Spencer spun around and raised his gun, as a creature lunged from the ceiling

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Alice and the others watched the small TV in the ceiling corner, as Spencer was savaged by the creature, his blood splattering everywhere

"What is that?" asked Rain

"It is what I call a Licker. It's what happens when the T-virus is injected into a living human body. Upon feeding on living tissue, the Licker mutates, evolving, becoming stronger, faster and smarter"

"Why didn't you tell us about the antivirus?" asked Matt

"I didn't think you get this far"

Kain watched the Licker mutate, growing larger. He smiled to himself. A new victim

"The antivirus could work, but on a bite from so long ago would be a waste, as it wouldn't work. The changes are slim"

"But there's still a chance," moaned Rain

"I don't work on chance," said the Queen flatly

"There's no way I'm ending up as one of those fuckers. A mindless creature"

"Could you let us out?" asked Alice

"No"

Raziel waded out of the water and drew back his right fist. The Soul Reaver protruded, as he punched. The Reaver left a small metal burn on the door

"Oh great"

"Let us out," growled Kain

"No. One of your people is infected. I can't let her go"

Rain stared at her bloody hand, the bite on her throat still hurting

"I require her sacrifice for the password"

"Fuck you," said Alice

"Just do it," said Rain

Alice found a fire axe and took it out. Rain went down onto her knees and braced herself, as Alice raised the axe, aiming for her neck

"Do it now"

Kain, Raziel and Matt watched, wondering if Alice would do it

"Do it now"

"DO IT NOW," yelled Rain

"No"

"FUCKEN DO IT NOW"

"NO"

SMASH

Rain looked up. Alice had smashed the TV. The door opened. Kaplan entered

"She wouldn't open the door, so I fried her"

Everyone left the room and headed towards the train station. Kain looked around. The Licker was gone. Alice went over to Spencer's blood drained corpse and closed the case

"Oh…oohh"

Alice spun around and raised the axe. Spencer's corpse reached out to her, moaning

"I'm missing you already"

THUNK

Alice left the axe pinned in Spencer's back, severing the vertebrae. She got onto the train, followed by Kain, who sheathed the Reaver

"What a shame. The Licker is gone"

"Do you need to feed?" she asked

Kain turned to her, a hungry look in his eyes

"Yes"

Tying the cord around her arm, she let him bite down into her wrist, drinking her blood. The train began to move slowly, driven by Kaplan. Matt injected him with the antivirus, before doing the same to Rain. She was slumped against the wall. Kain drank his fill and got up, as Alice held her wound closed

"Oh man, I see the light," said Rain

"You're not leaving us," said Alice

"Sorry"

Rain's head slumped down onto her chest. Alice took her gun and aimed at her head. Rain's hand shot up and grabbed it

"I might need that"

Alice left Rain alone. Raziel was standing near Kain, playing around with some spectral energy, twisting it amongst his fingers

BAM

"What was that?" asked Alice

Kaplan's scream rang out through the train. Alice opened the door and saw a huge hole in the train wall, but no Kaplan

"OW!"

Turning around, she saw Matt clutching three huge slashes on his left arm. Kain and Raziel drew their Reavers, following the Licker's movements

"Come on you motherfucker," said Kain

SCREEEECH

The back wall was ripped open, as the massive Licker leapt in. With one sweep of its large forepaw, it slammed Kain into the wall and sent Raziel flying

"Oh shit," said Matt

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**The Licker's aboard the train and Kain and Raziel are down. Find out what happens in this battle in the next chapter**


	9. Licker Battle: Quarantine matters

**The battle with the Licker is here**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The Licker licked its lips hungrily. Alice grabbed Rain's gun and emptied it into its head. The Licker roared and knocked her away. Matt slid across the wall, clutching his wound. Kain got to his feet and spun around, as a large clawed hand struck him in the face. He flew back and struck the wall, as Raziel got up. The Licker lashed out. Raziel rolled under its arm, before slicing wide, cutting into its side. The Licker's long tongue whipped out and wrapped around his neck, before slamming him into the wall. Alice picked herself up and looked around. Matt was out, while Kain was getting up and Raziel was recovering from the shock. But where was Rain?

She spun around. Rain was behind her. She looked up and opened her mouth, revealing two rows of grey teeth. Rain lunged forward, trying to bite Alice, who pushed her back. Rain tried again, only to get a bag slammed into her, thrown by Kain's telekinesis. Kain lunged at the Licker, swinging the Reaver high and hard. Raziel lunged forward from his place on the ground, the Reaver aimed at the Licker's neck. A forepaw flew up to meet him. Kain rolled under the arm and slashed at the other arm, severing it. The Licker howled, as Kain stabbed at its exposed chest. Rain had another go at Alice. Raziel aimed at Rain and fired a projectile, collecting her and slamming her against a button, the shock killing her instantly. The button opened the trapdoor beneath the Licker. As it fell, Kain pinned its tongue to the train floor. The Licker screeched, as Alice removed Rain's body and then pressed the button. The trapdoor close, shearing off the tongue from the Licker. Kain went to the back of the train and pointed the Reaver at the Licker's crumbled body. Bands of fire gathered on the blade, as a projectile was fired, incinerating the body. He fell against the wall, as Alice joined him

"Where does this thing take us?"

"To the mansion"

"Oh good"

Raziel found Matt slumped on the ground and picked him up, taking him over to Alice and Kain. They noticed tiny barbs growing out of the three lacerations

"Oh shit, he's mutating"

"And I believe we're at the mansion," announced Kain

He picked up Matt and took him inside. Alice followed, carrying in the case, as Raziel took the rear. Kain laid Matt down and ripped his shirt off, so he could get a better look at the wounds. Alice opened the case and took out a vial

"I don't know if it would work," said Kain

"It's gotta work," said Matt

Raziel looked around the room, taking in the designs of the columns and railings. Alice prepared the antivirus, as Kain joined Raziel

"Aren't these good?" he asked

"Probably better than Vorador's mansion, I'd say"

A white light washed over them. Kain and Raziel spun around, as men in white, protective clothing came in. They picked up Matt and placed him on a stretcher, taking him away. Alice tried to stop them, but one of them punched her. Kain and Raziel lunged over, taking the men out. They arrived in a large, plastic tube, leading away from the mansion and to something. Alice joined them, bashing up the men. She saw that Matt was out of her sight, gone, taken by the men. One went to stop her, only to get an uppercut to the jaw. Kain blocked a man's punch, twisted him around and snapped him arm at the elbow, throwing him into two more men. Raziel kicked a man in the face, grabbed him by the throat and knocked him down into another man. Alice felt a sudden pain in the back of her neck. She suddenly felt weak. Even her vision was blurring. She collapsed. A man picked up her and took her away. Raziel stabbed a man through the torso with the Reaver, as one of the guys injected him with a syringe. Raziel picked him up by the throat and battered him against the wall, before dropping him. A man stabbed him just below the neck. Raziel fell onto his knees, weakness overcoming him. Kain noticed his 'son's fall and laid into the man who took him out. After causing him some serious injury, Kain let out a blast of telekinetic wave. The force, knocking others down, threw most of the men who were nearly upon him back. Matt and Alice were gone and Raziel was knocked unconscious. Only he was left. A man came at him

"_Don't these guys learn?"_ though Kain, as he slashed the man's face with his claws

The man fell, blood pouring from his wounds. Two men came at him, carrying wrenches

"_These look like they could hurt a lot"_

One of them swung his wrench. Kain ducked the swing and jabbed his claws into his torso, lifting him up and throwing him away. The second guy looked terrified. Kain gave him his evil grin. In one, swift movement, he had ripped the guy's heart out, instantly turning his suit from white to red. He dropped the heart in disgust and continued up the tube. Several men appeared, holding rifles. Kain froze

"Move and you're dead"

Kain grinned and opened his arms

"Hit me then"

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

Instead of bullets, tranquilliser darts pierced Kain's skin. He was surprised. This wasn't what he had expected. Overcome by the sudden dose of drugs, he fell flat on his face. The men rushed in and carried him away, before carrying Raziel away

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Everyone is down and out, so what could happen next? Well, there's one last chapter for us to find out**


	10. Waking Up

**Here it is, the final chapter of this story, going with Kain in the hands of the Umbrella Co.**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"_Zombies…Raziel…Alice…Hive…Red Queen…What the hell?"_

"Here we have this needle, which we shall use to keep him down longer…"

Kain twitched. Something small and thin was entering his skin

"_Nobody touches me…Wait, is this a dream? NO"  
_Kain's hand shot up and grabbed the scientist by the throat, lifting him into the air. His golden eyes opened, as he sat up straight. He glared at the scientist's distressed face and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a solid _thunk _and fell to the ground. All the scientists tried to escape, but Kain got off the bed and pulled them all back with telekinesis

"Get us out of here!"

Kain grabbed the scientist who yelled and smacked him in the head with his own head, knocking him out. The door opened. The scientists went to run outside, but they were forced back when security guards came running in. Kain threw his latest victim against the bed and surveyed the guards. It was then he realized he wasn't wearing anything, having thrown the blanket off when he got up

One guard drew his gun and fired at Kain. To him, the bullets moved slowly through the air. He twisted his body so the bullets passed by him and struck the wall. All in one fluid motion. The guards hesitated. Now they knew what they were up against

Kain took notice of this and lunged at them. Moving through them, executing high kicks and knife strikes, Kain took the guards out

"I hope he can't see me" 

The man watched, hiding behind the one-way mirror. He had just seen Kain bash up the guards and was now laying into the scientists. Even he was amazed at his strength and speed. Kain dropped his victim and went over to the mirror. He couldn't see anything. The man sighed

CRASH

Kain's hand broke through the glass, before withdrawing and making a new hole. He broke through and glared at the man, before grabbing him by the head and slamming it against the desk. The man slid out of view. Kain kicked the door open and looked around

"Where am I? And where are Raziel and Alice? What about the Reaver?" 

Kain ran through the corridors, knocking out any guards or scientists who crossed his path. He went past a room and looked inside. Sitting on a table, was the Reaver. Kain smiled. He ripped the door open and picked up the Reaver

"_Now for some clothes"_

Looking around, he saw some clothes hanging up. There was a tag nearby, reading 'KAIN'

"_So these are my clothes?"_

Lying the Reaver down, he took the clothes off the coat hanger and put them on. Soon, he was dressed in black pants, shirt and jacket. Placing the Reaver on his back, Kain left the room and went past a window. He stopped and went back, looking at his reflection. He no longer had long white hair. Instead his hair was short

"_Fuck me. They cut my hair short. I'm gonna kill them"_

Angrily, he found the way out and looked around. What he noticed was strange. There were no-one

"_Is there anyone here or is it just me?"_

Entering the streets and looking around, he was convinced when he saw empty houses and cars, rubbish and newspaper blowing across the street

"_Yeah, I'm the last one here. What happened?"_

There was no one to answer that question for him. Only by surveying the city. Cars were overturned, windows were smashed and only the cold silence lingered

Kain stopped. He had spotted something on the pavement. Taking a closer look, he saw it was blood. Drawing the Reaver, he looked around and touched the blood. It was still fresh, only about two hours old. But the owner of the blood wasn't around, but had been. He could tell. The person had collapsed and spilt blood, before getting up again and walking away

"_How can that happen? He was lying here and walked away later"_

The truth struck him. He remembered Spencer, who was killed by a Licker, but tried to attack Alice, only to die again. Was there a Licker around here?

Kain looked around again. There were some droplets of blood, but no bodies

"_So, those motherfucking zombies are around? Well, they're gonna soon realize when they meet me"_

Leaping onto a deserted building roof, Kain looked out at the city. The zombies were still around, he knew that. And there was the possibility of survivors. If only he could find the survivors and hopefully Alice and Raziel

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**The end. For now hopefully. But until we meet again, that's all for now**


End file.
